Saving the Valerious Line
by LightNeverFades
Summary: A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able t
1. A Bad Start

**Saving the Valerious Line**

**A/N: **Hey everybody! ;D Here's a new story for you to read, lol. :PI know I have a lot of VH fanfics to finish, but this idea just sparked in my mind and wouldn't disappear! So I decided I will write it. It's AU, so there's quite a few alternative changes, although some are too important to be changed. :) I hope you enjoy and please review if you do! OwO

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing!

**Summary:** A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able to save the Princess's brother and defeat their foe? And what is this about the connection of the Valerious and the Lone Woman?

**Caution: There is bad language in the story!**

**Prologue - ****A Bad Start**

"**L**ooms, if you don't get me that money till Midnight, you are going to bea dead woman by tomorrow!"

The ferocious man in front of the tall slender woman let go of theher shoulder in a rough manner and stalked off with his two other companions. One othermanpushed her for the last time with glaresbefore trailing off with his boss.

"Hah! As if I would pay a damn dime for _you_, Ruth," the woman hissed under her breath and winced at the damages the three men left behind. They had punched her, gut her in the stomach and kicked the crap out of her like a useless doll. Avails spat blood on the cement ground and wiped it off the back of her hand.

Avails Looms, the most beautiful woman inside the Manhattan streets was _the_ fiercest woman of all. She wasn't really to be temperedwith and many feared her because of what she was and what she had done in the past. She had sold drugs with other people like her, had been a bit of awhore in her early teens, did some illegal trading and she had a horrible police record. She was put in jail plenty of times but was let go after a few years. She was sentenced for all the doings above but never in her lifetime had she actually killed anyone.

"I'm going to be kicking the crap out of you next time," she snarled and painfully got to her feet. She had a few deep cuts and bruises on her stomach and face but she knew she'll live. She always did.

* * *

"**W**hat is it with this apartment?" Avails growled loudly as the people living near her scurried away in fear of her. Avails stumbled towards the door of her room and roughly grabbed for her keys, jabbing one of them into the keyhole. She turned it a few times and it clicked open, revealing a disgusting dumpster of trash, magazines and dangerous weapons. She went in and slammed the door shut, throwing the keys onto the nearby table before collapsing onto thejunk that littered the floor.

After a few minutes, there was a phone call. _Dave?_ Avails thought but thenrolled her eyes. Probably not her ex-boyfriend. She stood up slowly and grabbed the phone. "Whose this?" she growled into the phone.

"Looms. I have somethin' for your pretty ass. It's a new tech I got and it'll probably be a blast in the black market. Ya know where to find me," spoke a deep voice and the line was cut abruptly.

"Like I care!" Avails mumbled angrily under her breath. Then she cursed under her breath and grabbed for her gun and strapped it on her belt. _Why do I even need to go see that wretched asshole?_ She thought. But she went out of her home anyways, slowly (and painfully) going down the stairs. She didn't even bother to lock the door.

* * *

"**A**hh Looms, ya came. What happened to ya? Ya look like someone beat the shit outta ya!" 

"It's none of your business, you piece of bullshit. What have you got me?" Avails snarled with a sharp glare and the man before her grinned.

"I see you haven't changed much. Well, it's an supposed to be an ultimate killing machine. One of my few contacts stole it from the Government," the man said as he uncovered the huge thing in front of him. The black cloth over the machine slipped off the item, revealing what had laid below it.

"What the hell is this?" Avails growled as her eyes widened in interest.

The machine looked like an object that looked more alien then human. There were straight curves on the front, sharp little spikes coming out of it everywhere and there were a series of strange markings on the machine.

"Actually, the Government made it from crashed alien parts, ya know, the UFO parts."

"It'd certainly _be_ a blast in the black market," Avails replied. Her hands reached out towards it, longing to touch an unnatural item.

"Wait! Ya shouldn't touch it, it may be harmful!" the man shouted, but he was more concerned of the item then for Avails. Avails knew this perfectly well as she reached forward.

"I can take care of myself, bud," Avails said as her hands touched the cool metal of the machine. Suddenly her hands felt hot as the machine started shaking. Steam shot out of the item, forcing the metal to suck air, like a living vaccum cleaner

**"What the fuck!"** Avails roared in confusion and angeras she tried to pry her hand off the machine. But it wouldn't budge.

_"Look what you've done!"_

Avails gave out a frightened scream, something she hadn't done for years as a huge blast of light flared right at her face. Her vision blurred for a second but it snapped right back. The light enveloped her body as she felt searing hot stabs like lava crawling around her. Then the light suddenly disappeared. She gave out a shriek as she fell on her butt.

"Oww.. My bloody _ass_!" Avails shouted angrily at the sky and realized she wasn't holding the machine in her hands anymore. The ground was wet beneath her as she got to her feet. She looked around at the old-fashioned little houses around her and snarled, "Oh great. Where the_fuck_ am I?"

**A/N:** Ok, hope you enjoyed it! (sorry, short chapter!) I'll update soon! Review or no chapters! (rawr) Cya!


	2. The Slip

**Saving the Valerious Line**

**A/N: **Thank you for the review!Anyways, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! Please read and review:D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing!

**Summary: **A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able to save the Princess's brother and defeat their foe? And what is this about the connection of the Valerious and the Lone Woman?

**Caution: There is bad language in the story!**

**Chapter One - ****The Slip**

"**O**h Shit…" Avails muttered. She was in some god forsaken world and she guessed, hoped, she was still on earth. _Where the hell did the machine go? _Avails thought looking at her bare hands, which, just moments ago, held an unearthly object.

Sighing irritably and with a doubtful heart, Avails glared at the houses near her. There were no people in sight. The town, or wherever Avails stood, looked more like a horrible graveyard that it creeped her more then ever. Even in the streets she didn't feel like this...

"Where am I?" Availsspokeunder her breath and realized the damage the man Ruth had made on her had disappeared completely without a trace. _At least I don't have to walk like a zombie to ask where I am right now…_ Avails thought wonderously as she started to walk towards one of the strange old-fashioned houses.

_Hopefully there's someone in there…_ she thought gruffly as she gave a hard knock on the wooden door now in front of her. The soft and wet ground below felt uncomfortably below her, sinking her boots with mud.

There was a short silence before a figure opened the door. He was a tall and rather thin man with a rough mustache and the look of a biting squirrel. But what caught Avails's eyes was not the man himself. His clothes caught her eyes. He was wearing some sort of peasant's clothes, darkened a bit by both blood and maybe powder. A little girl was staring up at Avails curiously, hugging her father's leg tightly.

The man narrowed his eyes and stared suspiciously at Avails, who stared back. Then Avails caught herself. It wouldn't do any good if she kept on staring at the man and she needed to know where she was or why she was here.

"Who are you?" the man demanded. Avails shot himthe mostferocious glare she had and the man backed awayalmost immediately."Where am I?" Avails snarled.

"Y-You are in Vaseria. Now… I'm going to ask again. Who are you?" the man spoke harshly. His gaze pierced into Avails.

Avails didn't answer. She gazed at the man in disbelief. _Vaseria?_

"If you won't tell me your name, I'll have to call the leader."

"_Where_ in Vaseria?" Avails hissed and her hands automatically grabbed at the man's collar roughly. Her instincts that usually worked up in the streets suddenly kicked their way into Avails, making her lift the man's collar up.

The man was now floating in midair and the collar was choking him, making him hard to breath. He looked horrifyingly at her. The little girl that was watching them intently and was once hugging her father's leg gave out a loud scream that awakened the village.

"T-Transylvania!" the man gasped, clawing at the hand on his collar choking the breath out of him. Avails cursed under her breath. _I must have slipped through time…_ She could hear footsteps but she ignored it. "Transylvania? That goddamn machine!" she roared angrily.

Something cold touched her neck as Avails still held the terrified man's collar in her grasp. She froze immediately. She knew the feel of a pistol from experience. She could still hear the man's gasp for breath near her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a hand holding the pistol. "Let the man go." It was a command, not a suggestion.

Avails roughly pushed the man out of her grasp. The man fell over weakly, heaving deep breaths into his lungs and then ran out of Avails's sight. The girl who had alerted this person now holding the gun ran with her father inside the house. The man quickly slammed the door.

"Who are you?" _These people seem to speak English_, Avails thought as she tried to get a glimpse of person behind her. From the deep tone of the person's voice, Avails guessed it was a man holding the gun on her neck.

Avails slowly reached for her gun, hidden under her shirt. She slipped her fingers into the shirt and tugged quietly, starting to slip the gun into her fingers.. "None of your business, man."

"Stranger, you will be disarmed. Turn around. Don't do anything stupid or I will shoot-" the man began to command when Avails quickly took out her gun sharply and whipped it right in front of the man's face. The owner of the voice stopped talking abruptly. Avails studied the person now in front of her.

The owner of the voice was a handsome man in his twenties. He was dressed in a similar old outfit like the man she had threatened. _This must be the leader! _The man was staring nervously at the gun pointed at his forehead. Somehow there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes. He was studying her intently as well.

"Who the fuck are you?" Avails growled furiously. She wasn't going to be threatened and commanded by a man who doesn't even know how to use a gun properly.

"Velkan Valerious. Who are you and why are you here?" the man called Velkan questioned, his eyes still gazing at the gun nervously. _Brave, eh?_ Avails thought as she gave a threatening glare. Something about the name _Valerious_ rang a bell in her mind but she ignored the idea. "Throw your gun down."

Velkan quickly threw the gun down near his feet. Avails didn't look down. She knew Velkan did that on purpose to avert her eyes from her. Velkan seemed to grimace at the idea that hisplan didn't work.

"Avails," Avails hissed her name, as if she spat poison out of her mouth. The man looked confused than understood. She started to knock the man unconscious and explore this area when suddenly she felt pain coursing through her body. She felt her eyes slowly close, her body slip, letting her fall…

* * *

**Ve**lkan quickly reached out for the woman and grabbed her in his arms. _Avails… _He thought as he held the woman in his grasp. The person who saved Prince Velkan stood beside him. 

"Are you alright?" a voice asked as Velkan looked up to see Anna Valerious, looking at him worriedly. Velkan nodded. "Thank you, Anna."

"Who is she?" Anna spoke and nodded, her eyes narrowing towards the woman in Velkan's arms. "Her name is Avails. Let's bring her in the Manor."

* * *

**Av**ails woke with an awful headache, making her curse under her breath. _I must have been knocked out…_ Avails thought warily. She looked around. She was in some sort of room, sitting on the floor, her back to the wall. She tried to get up but her hands and legs were tied up tightly. Her eyes quickly gazed around for any people. There was no one to be seen. 

Avails got to work. She searched for anything sharp to saw through the bonds on her legs and wrists. Fortunately, there was a scatter of mirror shards near her.

Avails leaned onto the wall and started slithering towards the shards. She grabbed one carefully in her hands. The sharp edge bit into her palm, making Avails wince but she ignored it. _If I get over this, I'm going to get my hands on that man… That Velkan! _She thought angrily as she cut the bonds on her wrists quickly. Then she cut the bonds on her legs. She let the shard of the mirror slip from her fingers. Blood trickled down her hand and onto the ground. Avails ripped a part of her clothes and wrapped it around the wound.

Then she risked creaking the door open. She opened it slowly, a low creak escaping from the door. No one came to find out what was making the noise.

Avails slipped through the door and quickly, but cautiously, started to walk down the steps. Every time she moved the wound on her palm made her screw up her face. But that didn't stop her from getting out of the house.

She ran quietly through a hall decorated with portraits and photographs. Then she stopped to look at one of them. She eyed them curiously.

There was one photograph of a young woman holding a long and deadly sword in her hand. The young woman's hair fell down like ribbons on her shoulder and she woretight looking black riding clothes that somehow fit her. There was determination in those eyes which made Avails stop to look more curiously.

Then she looked to the next and found herself face to face with the photograph of the man, Velkan. She quickly looked away and started running again.

_I'm guessing this place is a house full of that family…_ Avails thought as she spotted an open window. She quickly ran towards it and quickly got out, landing softly on the muddy ground.

She grimaced at the ground and then she looked back up at the mass of trees in front of her direction. She ran into the forest, not knowing the horrible creatures living in the forests, always looking for a stray, unguarded prey…


	3. Danger in Every Corner

**Saving the Valerious Line**

**A/N: **Ok its pretty quick but I'm gonna post another chapter! Hope you like it and please review! Anyways, go read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing!

**Summary: **A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able to save the Princess's brother and defeat their foe? And what is this about the connection of the Valerious and the Lone Woman?

**Caution: There is bad language in the story!**

**Chapter Two – Danger in Every Corner**

**Av**ails growled under her breath irritably. She needed to find out how to go back to her time, not stay in this dump of a forest. But she was in the forest anyways. She brushed the branches near her.

She flinched, pain coursing through her. The cloth around the palm was now soaked with blood, her blood, but she tried to ignore it and concentrate at the task she now had.

_How am I gonna go back when I don't even have the machine to go back?_ She thought with frustration. At least she escaped the family house of the _Valerious_.

She suddenly felt uneasy as she heard a faint brush of the wind blow at her. She quickly turned around, her eyes looking sharply. "Whose there?"

Nobody answered but the wind and it made Avails uneasy. Goosebumps started to crawl up her body, making her shiver.

_There is nothing there, Avails. Get a grip!_ She thought to herself and started to reach for her gun when she realized she didn't have one.

_Shit!_ She thought as she turned around. She knew. There _was_ something in the woods. She could feel it near her, breathing behind her, watching.

"Show yourself!" she shouted. Still no answer. She started to back away, her steps getting clumsy. She was about to turn around when she felt hot breath blowing on her neck, a tingle going through her.

Avails widened her eyes and gave a horrified scream, her eyes wide with horror. Right next to her stood a fully grown werewolf.

It looked more like a wolf than a man, but it stood on its hind legs. Its claws glistened dangerously, along with its huge jaws with its sharp long fangs, shining with its saliva.

The werewolf studied Avails with curiosity, stomping its hind legs forward towards Avails who gave another scream, her eyes darting fearfully at the werewolf's head. She could feel the yellow eyes boring into her.

She heard a sudden bang of a gun shot as the werewolf roared, saliva flying everywhere from its huge mouth. It stretched its claws to attack Avails but she dodged it and ran.

She looked back to see the Velkan and the young woman from the photograph looking at the werewolf. The werewolf howled, snarling as it ran off into the forest. The woman from the photograph grabbed her before Avails could run.

_W-What the hell! _She thought hysterically as she let the woman hold her tightly.

"Are you alright? Did it bite you?" the woman asked and Avails only nodded, her eyes still searching frantically for the werewolf.

The woman noticed and slapped her face sharply, which got Avails to her senses. Avails gave a thankful glance at the woman as she nodded and let go.

The man, Velkan, holstered his gun and came running towards Avails. Avails gave him a sharp glare, remembering the mirror shard that cut her palm.

"What were you thinking? Did you want to get yourself killed, stranger? That was a werewolf you saw and a fully grown one from the looks of it! You're even lucky to be still alive!" Velkan roared angrily, glaring back.

"Well, you piece of bull, if you haven't locked me up in that house of yours and instead explained to me what this goddamn place is, I would have never went into that freakin' forest and followed _some_ of your orders!" Avails shot back.

The man looked at Avails for a moment angrily and then he looked away, or forced himself to look away, giving out an angry growl from his lips.

The woman from the photograph pursed her lips. Avails noticed they ad a strange accent when they talked.

"My brother is right. You could have been killed out there!"

Avails raised and eyebrow, glancing over to Velkan. "Oh? So this is your brother!"

"Yes! Now who are you and why _are_ you here?" she demanded. The woman's glowing eyes made Avails somehow smile. This situation reminded her of how her boss's assistant, Augustus Clarisse, who always threatened her and glared at her after she handed the drugs for trade.

This woman was just like her, except she had a softer spot in her heart.

"I'm only telling you this because I think you can somehow help me," –This got Velkan's attention-"My name's Avails Looms. I live, or lived, in New York. One day I was with a friend when he showed me an extraordinary item that was about to be sold off to the black market. It was some sort of alien device and I was interested in it. I was foolish enough to touch it and I landed up here, in this godforsaken piece of land!" Avails explained and the two looked at her wondrously.

"Well, you _do_ dress strangely. Alright, Ms.Looms, if we can help you, we will try," Velkan spoke, his anger now seem to be gone. Avails looked at Velkan strangely. She's never been called Ms.Looms except on meetings, which was very rare, from her reputation.

Avails nodded and glanced at the woman. "Whose she? I saw her in one of the photographs."

"She is my little"-the woman shoved him-"sister."

The woman came up to Avails and looked at her before replying, "My name is Anna Valerious."

"Then can you tell me what the fuck was that thing in the forest?" Avails said and Velkan nodded, leading Anna and Avails out of the forest towards the open.

The sun, clouded by the clouds above, still shone brightly pouring light over Vaseria.

"We'll explain. For now, let's go back to the Manor. It's not safe here."

* * *

**Av**ails, Velkan and Anna all sat on some sofas, a small little table was in front of them. Velkan and Anna sat together. 

"So, you said you're gonna explain when we get here," Avails remarked. Velkan nodded.

"Where you are now is the Valerious Manor, our home. This is where all our family's history is hidden. We are the only Valerious left."

"Why?"

Now it was Anna's turn to butt in. "Because Dracula wants us dead. He used to live in this very place. Then he became the undead, a vampire, and we have tried to kill him for years."

"Vampires? Werewolves? They don't exist!" Avails shouted, standing up impatiently. She didn't have enough time to listen to this nonsense. But what was the horrible thing about to attack her?

"They DO exist! That is why we have tried everything to destroy the evil now living in our village! The thing that you have just seen is a werewolf!" Velkan roared and he got up as well. He needed help and if this stranger could help them…

"I still don't get it! So your family has been trying to kill the vampire, Dracula was it, for your whole life. Why? Can't you just leave him alone then?" Avails shouted.

Anna sighed. "We would like to. But we don't have a choice. He is he son of our great, great grandfather, **(A/N: I think it was that, lol. If it was wrong, oh well, I'm not gonna bother.)** Boris Valerious the Elder, King of the Gypsies. He revived his son and then, horrified with what he had done, he promised god that until he killed Dracula, his family will never rest or enter the gates of Heaven. If we fail, we will go down to purgatory."

Avails raised her eyebrow and a smile appeared on her lips. "Hah, you still believe in the devil and the angels? **(A/N: Sorry if I insulted anyone! It's just how the character is!) **Then it means I'm in the freakin' Christian world!"

"It is not funny!" Velkan shouted and the smile on Avails's face was instantly wiped out. "We our losing our family members because of Dracula! He has servants that try to kill us as well. One of them is the werewolves. We need god's help but it seems he has forsaken us, leaving us here to die!"

Her eyebrows still raised with interest, Avails spoke, "I don't think God abandoned you. He's just busy helping other innocents. So… You think I was sent here to help you?" Velkan nodded.

"Well, what help can I do? All I can do is wield a gun. I'm no angel," Avails said and grinned. Anna stood up now.

"Velkan, we do not need help! We can take care of ourselves!" Anna objected, her eyes now filled with anger. She got up and started talking to her brother, who gave her angry remarks. Avails could hear them shouting to each other until finally she could see Anna give up.

They looked back at Avails. "Whatever you're here for, until you find your way back to your time, we wish you will help us. We'll give you shelter. If not, you can leave," spoke Velkan.

Avails sighed. If she went, she'd probably get lost. But if she stayed, she had to help these two useless block heads. _But maybe they aren't blockheads…_ she thought. _We shall see…_ a voice answered in her head.

"Alright then, I'll stay. But I'm gonna say this truthfully. As I said, I'm no angel. I _will_ kick your ass if you do anything suspicious. _Anything at all_," Avails warned. Velkan nodded. Anna gave a rigid nod. _Good…_ Avails thought.


	4. I Smell Death

**Saving the Valerious Line**

**A/N: **Tada! I wrote the third chapter, yay! Anyways, thank you for the reviews! So, at last, this chapter (well, some, lol) is familiar to many Van Helsing fans (some bits are changed though because Avails is now there)! So go on, read, and please review later after you finish reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing!

**Summary:** A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able to save the Princess's brother and defeat their foe? And what is this about the connection of the Valerious and the Lone Woman?

**Caution: There is bad language in the story!**

**Chapter Three – I Smell Death**

"**H**ere, this will be your room while you're here. My brother and I have much to discuss about," Anna spoke. Avails saw a slight frown on Anna's face before she slammed the door, though a bit silently. Avails grimaced. Velkan's sister obviously didn't trust her as much as her brother.

Avails pushed the thought aside and looked at the room. It looked comfortable enough with neatly stacked items and a nice, but old, comfy looking bed on the corner of the room. It was a small room but Avails didn't really care. After all, her home was a dumpster of trash and junk, unlike this clean room with nothing but neat things around.

Avails gave out a sigh of relief at the thought of having a roof over her head. She needed a place to stay after all, if she _was_ gonna be stuck here for a while. _A while… It may just become, days, weeks, years, Avails! You should have guessed that by now, _she thought to herself, troubling her. What was she going to do if she couldn't go back to her world. Would she have to live with the Valerious family for the rest of her life? Avails could only groan irritably at the thought.

_If their story is true, a blood-sucking vampire called Dracula does exist and werewolves do roam about…_ Avails thought. She thought it funny that there weren't any in her world… time. _Why?_ Avails reflected strangely but she brushed the idea aside.

She walked over towards her bed and gave out a tired sigh. She threw the shoes on the ground and collapsed onto the bed, her arms stretched wildly on the comfy bed. It wasn't as soft as the bed she had at her home but it would have to do.

"Ms. Looms, we need to talk to you," a voice, Avails predicted was Velkan's, spoke. Avails grumbled. She was tired, she was hungry and she sure as hell didn't want to go meet the two Valerious family members again. But what choice did she have?

Avails slowly got up and put her shoes back on her feet. She pushed the door open and walked towards the Valerious, who waited in the same sofas. Avails looked around a little. The rooms were quite large and it somehow reminded her of the white house, with the stylish curls and designs. Except… she couldn't really remember it because she was only a kid when she visited the white house.

"Here, please sit," Velkan spoke. He was dressed up again but this time in a more gentleman kind of outfit that surprised Avails. He looked so stylish and handsome that Avails didn't mind getting to know him better. Anna wasn't dressed like her brother though. She still wore the same riding clothes as before, giving her a striking impression.

Avails sat on one of the sofas (again) and leaned on the sofa. It felt comfortable and made her feel as if she was in heaven. Then she remembered that she was here to speak to the two Valerious, not sit on the sofa like an idiot.

"What do you want to talk about?" Avails said.

"We are going to go out to the forests and this time, try to kill the werewolf. Yes, the same werewolf that tried to attack you in the forest. The werewolf has been bothering our village for far too long, killing innocent people of our village in large numbers. We cannot let that happen any further," Velkan explained.

"So… what's your point?" Avails said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Velkan and at Anna, who was smirking.

"We'd like for you to come with us," Velkan spoke nervously and there was a flicker of fear in Velkan's eyes. _Afraid of me?_ Avails thought with a smile. She actually didn't mind getting to join in the scout.

"Sure, I'll join."

* * *

"**C**areful with that rope, gentleman, we don't want the werewolf to see it. It can smell us if it wants to," Anna ordered at the men helping with the plan nodded and held onto the ropes with care. Avails stood next to Anna, whose hand was touching the end of the sword. Avails held two pistols in her hand. 

_These pistols are too heavy…_ Avails thought angrily. She wished she had her own light guns in her hands, now probably lying untouched in her home. Then she'd be able to shoot easier. She had to learn from Velkan how to use these pistols now in her grip. Velkan had stashed her own gun somewhere in the room. When she asked if she could use that instead, Velkan shook his head. Avails was about to threaten him, as she did with the man when she first landed in this place, but thought better of it. They had a deal and if she threatened him, she'd only get kicked out of the house. Or worse, be locked up in a room again.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Avails growled roughly. Anna nodded.

"It should work. We have done this trick before and it has always worked," Anna answered quickly. Avails could see Anna was still nervous and a bit doubtful about the plan as well.

The air around them became thick with a strong white mist as they waited. The trees surrounding them hid them well, with the mist hiding them from any further enemies near them as well. All the men the two Valerious had formed looked around nervously like mice searching for any signs of cats.

_We **are** like mice… _Avails thought as she waited a bit boredly. She was not nervous, as the others but she was cold and irritated a bit. She was also bored. She wanted action. And she knew this plan of Velkan's was going to go to hell somehow.

Velkan was not with them because he was the bait. Or was supposed to look like the bait. Velkan explained that after the werewolf appears, Anna and the other men would just pull the rope and the werewolf would be trapped in the cage and all Avails had to do was shoot the werewolf, since Avails was sharp and good with them. Hell, she _was _really good with them. But she didn't like the plan.

When Velkan passed her the bullets for the guns Avails was to use, Avails had been curious why he has passed him _silver_ bullets. She asked and Velkan explained that only silver bullets can kill a werewolf.

The wind blew silently as Avails shivered. She had borrowed a leather jacket but it wasn't really warm enough for her. Anna just stared into the mists. Slowly the mists seemed to depart and showed Velkan acting as if he was typed on the sacrificial post. The huge tree over his head billowed as if it was a big monster about to stretch out its branches and eat Velkan.

Velkan looked at Avails's direction and then quickly looked back in front of him. Then Avails heard it, the sharp snap of a twig. Anna didn't seem to hear it as Avails had but when the creature snapped another twig, Anna heard it. She looked around at that direction, Avails doing the same. Avails looked closely through the mass of trees and branches and the green leaves and made out a bit of the werewolf's silvery fur, shining brightly in a way that somehow fascinated.

Avails heard Velkan hiss at the werewolf as a massive blur of fur and huge claws pounced at Velkan. But Velkan was quicker. He quickly picked himself up the top of the sacrificial post using the so-called bonded ropes on his arms. He let go of the ropes and he grabbed for the vine above the sacrificial post, while the werewolf slammed into the post, roaring angrily, clawing and scratching deep marks on the wooden post.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Velkan shouted as Avails quickly did so. She snapped her huge and heavy guns directly at the dangerous looking werewolf. She shot at the creature, her aim as true as ever. But it didn't go that easily.

Though Avails's aim was true, the werewolf quickly got out of harm's way in an unnatural speed and turned its head sharply at Avails, who kept on trying to shoot at the werewolf, preferably in the heart. She could see the werewolf's eyes as it stopped for a moment. Somehow it didn't move and only just stared at Avails, eyes watching curiously as before. Avails stared at it awkwardly. It was a creature, but it looked human and even looked interested in Avails. But then the werewolf snarled loudly, causing Anna to draw her sword into her hands.

The werewolf made no delay as it howled and came running at Avails. Avails widened her eyes as sharp claws started to aim its way at her. Anna pushed Avails aside as she raised her sword.

"Pull the rope, gentleman! **PULL IT!**" she shouted to the men and glanced at my direction quickly before she yelled, "**GO HELP MY BROTHER!**"

Avails quickly nodded as she saw the werewolf fall into a trap. _Maybe they were right after all!_ she thought as she ran for the vine. Velkan was quickly climbing it and throwing himself at a nearby tree branch. He quickly started to get his pistol and looked at Avails running at him.

"You hurt?" Avails shouted as Velkan shook his head. He quickly climbed off the tree branch as the men started shooting the werewolf, now trapped in midair.

"I guess we did it," Avails spoke as Velkan nodded. Then he gave her a quick smile and headed towards her sister's side. Avails watched the cage closely, banging to and fro. She had a feeling though that it wasn't going to be over soon, not this quickly. The cage chains were quickly breaking from the weight of the werewolf.

"Oh no…" Avails said with horror as she shouted to the others, "**LOOK OUT!**"

The werewolf roared in respond and ripped the cage apart as if it were play do. Its dangerous looking predator eyes looked straight at the Valerious. Velkan quickly aimed his gun but the werewolf was quicker. It jumped off the cage, causing the cage chains to break entirely from the weight and pounced on one of the men, who screamed. The other men scurried around in panic as Anna shouted, "We must kill the werewolf!"

Avails quickly aimed for the werewolf but the werewolf was too fast for her to shoot. Cursing furiously, she saw Anna run away from the werewolf. The werewolf ran after her and then Velkan ran for her, shouting, "WAIT! **ANNA!**"

Avails followed them quickly as well as she got her pistols ready to shoot. She still had at least a dozen silver bullets in the pistols.

When Avails finally reached her destination though, the silver bullets were of no use then. She saw Anna kneeling right at the edge of the cliff, tears streaming down her face like a fountain. Her hands were on her face and she looked crestfallen. Avails looked around in a confused manner, her pistols still raised cautiously. Where was the werewolf and where was Velkan?

"What happened?" Avails said sharply. She knew this question would probably only anger Anna but she needed to know.

Anna slowly lifted her head and looked at Avails with despair written all over it. Her eyes were red and tears still clung on her eyelashes. Avails felt sorry for Anna, although she rarely felt sorry for people much. Her hardened heart didn't give way to feeling sorry. But maybe pity.

Anna opened her mouth to respond angrily but maybe she thought better of it because her expression slowly softened and tears started spilling out again.

"I-I was chased b-by the w-werewolf"-she spat the word werewolf as if it were venom-"and I was c-cornered. The werewolf w-was about t-to kill m-me when V-Velkan appeared and s-saved me. But Velkan a-and the werewolf g-got thrown o-over the c-cliff!" Anna explained with a sob and pointed to the edge, which she sat beside. Avails looked at Anna and then at the cliff. Throwing the pistols on the ground, she looked over below. A river flowed below, sending powerful waves around the walls. _No way could Velkan have lived…_ Avails thought.

"We should leave," she spoke as she tried to lift Anna' up to her feet she Anna pushed Avails's hand away.

"How can you say that when my brother is gone? I am now the only Valerious left!" she screamed, Anna's eyes flaring angrily at Avails's direction. "I thought you were supposed to help us! Why? Why didn't you help my brother?"

"I didn't know this would happen! If I knew, I would have tried to save your brother, Anna! And I would have known where to go next, away from this UGLY spit of land!" Avails roared furiously. Anna looked up at Avails and then the anger disappeared. She got to her feet without Avails's help and looked at Avails straight in the eye.

"My brother thought you would be able to help us so I will let you stay in my house. He would not have left you out in the wilderness to die. He was not evil. But in return, you must help me kill Dracula," Anna spoke and this time, her tears were gone, replaced by determination. Avails nodded. The least she could do was help this girl who was about to face a vampire and a couple of blood-thirsty werewolves.


	5. The Legendary Monster Hunter

**Saving the Valerious Line**

**A/N:** _YES!_ I found the stupid file at last! Because of my stupid computer, I couldn't get the floppy which I saved this story in! So anyways, I found it! And now this story is **NOT** Hiatus! Enjoy enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing!

**Summary:** A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able to save the Princess's brother and defeat their foe? And what is this about the connection of the Valerious and the Lone Woman?

**Caution: There is bad language in the story!**

**Chapter Four – The Legendary Monster Hunter**

**"H**ow do you kill this Dracula _exactly_?" Avails spoke as she and Anna sat inside a rather brown and musty bar. It was about to become noon and she was feeling rather hungry. She pushed it aside and went back to sipping her drink, which also seemed to have a strange murky taste to it too. Avails grumbled silently at herself as she brushed off dirt from her cheeks.

"We do not know. My father searched for years trying to learn how to kill Dracula. He was also trying to find Dracula's lair but he disappeared…" Anna spoke and trailed off. Avails stared intently at Anna. Clearly Anna was falling apart, and Avails could see that Anna's heart was now about to be split in two with grief. Anna had explained to Avails about her family, and about the recent disappearances and deaths in the family. Avails, for some odd reason, felt envious of Anna. Anna had family that loved her. But she didn't. Her mother was a drug addict and her father was a brutal man. Avails only bit her lips hard.

"Dracula also has servants such as werewolves and Dwergi, his most horrible creations and a even more uglier creature named Igor, who helps him with his nasty schemes. But his most powerful servants are his brides. He has three brides called Aleera, Marishka and Verona. They are vampires like Dracula but unlike Dracula, they can be killed. One of my ancestors had killed one," Anna explained, a pained look on her face._ At least I am not alone on this_…she thought sourly. Somehow that comforted her. Anna looked at Avails and saw her as a sister, a warrior just like her. At first she denied having an ally, but in this case, she was actually greatful. And also, she was rather curious where Avails had come from.

Avails sighed and got up with a grim expression on her face. Dracula with servants... it was going to make the situation a bit more harder in this case. _Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered after all_… Avails thought, slightly regretting her decision to help the Valerious.

Avails was about to answer when Anna's hearing was now alert to the sound of strange voices outside. She got up and then looked outside at the small dusty window. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Avails gazed confusedly at her. What was Anna doing, Bird watching?

"We have visitors," Anna spoke and then got up, pushing the door of the pub. Avails gave a growl and followed her outside as well, leaving the pub and saw to her suprise the peasants circled around someone. They raised pitchforks and weapons in their hand.

She moved inside the crowd of peasants, who shot suspicious glances at her. But their gazes were quickly averted away from her, towards the 'visitors' Anna was talking about. Avails looked at her right and saw that Anna had gotten up the stone wall surrounding the huge well. Avails thought with a shiver as she remembered the movie **The Ring** she had seen a commercial of before the whole incident of going back in time had happened.

Avails pushed more further into the circle and at last saw the visitors. One was a tall cloaked man wearing a rather ridiculous wide brimmed hat, which made Avails smile. _These people actually liked dressing up like this?_ She thought with a silent laugh. Then her eyes narrowed towards another figure, who was very short and looked more like a monk then a peasant.

"**You!** Let me see your faces!" Anna commanded. _That's certainly not a request, _Avails thought with a widening grin.

"Why?" the tall man cloaked all in black asked with a growl. He had a deep voice that reminded Avails of Batman, with his fellow companion, Robin.

"Because we do not trust strangers."

"I don't trust _anyone_," the tall man responded.

Avails snorted and then scowled. He stole my line! She thought looking annoyed. Her snort had gotten the man's attention. Fortunately for her, she was hidden well in the mob of unhappy looking peasants. But to Avails's suprise, she noticed the tall man was not ugly at all. He was actually really… handsome and he was just old as her. Then to Avails's disappointment. the man went back to looking at Anna, his hat hiding his striking face.

"Gentleman, you will now be disarmed," Anna declared. _Good move, _Avails thought with a nodd. If she were leader, she would've done the same thing.

"You can try," the man growled. Avails grinned even more wider. _Also another good move,_ Avails thought.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna spoke and she now wore a angry glare.

"The laws of men mean little to me."

"Fine." anna turned to the crowd of peasants, who looked up at her like zombies, except they were the living. "Kill them."

"Harsh!" Avails murmured with amusement.

"I'm here to help you!" the man offered, stepping a little closer to Anna.

Anna raised her eyebrows and signaled to the crowd of peasants to stop. Then she glanced over to Avails, who wore an amused look on her face. "You are not the only one."

"Really?" said the other man, who Avails thought was a monk. Anna nodded and then looked back at the tall man.

"I don't need any help anymore."

"Are you sure?" the man spoke and swung a huge metallic crossbow in front of him, aimed straight for Anna. Anna immediately ducked and Avails saw with wide eyes as she saw large white bats the size of men roaring towards the village. "Oh god…"


	6. The Dead Tell No Tales

**Saving the Valerious Line**

**A/N:** I am so sorry the chapter got late! I've been busy with the other chapters and life that I totally forgot to update here! I did have half of this chapter finished but didn't get the chance to finish the other! So hopefully you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter:) Please review, and I shall update faster:D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing!

**Summary: **A lone woman is thrown from the 20th to the 19th Century to join forces with the Gypsy Princess, the Monster Hunter and the Friar. But the Enemy is not such a mindless fool, and he will do just about anything to bring his plan to work. Will they be able to save the Princess's brother and defeat their foe? And what is this about the connection of the Valerious and the Lone Woman?

**Caution: There is bad language in the story!**

**Chapter Five – The Dead Tell No Tales**

A inhuman roar echoed through the village as the villagers, all wide eyed in terror, screamed. Chaos broke loose as the villagers scattered, trying not to become one of the bride's victims. The man quickly shoot arrows out of the crossbow as the bats hissed and swooped back into the air, away from the arrows.  
**"EVERYBODY INSIDE!"** Anna shouted as she got off the well and dropped to the ground. "Ms. Looms, you too!"

"I'm not leaving you here with a bunch of ugly vampires and strange men for company!" Avails fired back and her eyes blazed with both fear and excitement. She quickly licked her lips as she heard a frustrated curse from Anna.

Avails ran to the weapon on the ground and grabbed for it, which happened to be a dangerous looking axe. Avails heaved it in her hands and scanned her surroundings. Villagers were running for their lives as some bumped into each other, others crying out for their loved ones in panic. But she wasn't focused on them. Her eyes were watching intently for any of the vampires.

She found all of the bats in the air, chasing after Anna as the strange tall man Avails remembered from before shot arrows at the bats. Avails leaped forward, running towards the flying bats and she took aim carefully. With all her might, she swung the axe at one of the brides, who were fortunately flying near the ground. The awe met its mark on a bride with curly blonde hair.

The bride shrieked as the axe hit her and murderous eyes met Avails's gaze. _Uh oh..._ Avails thought as she ran as hell.

A hideous screech was heard behind Avails and Avails took a little backward glance. Unfortunately, that was when she saw the blonde vampire swooping towards her, claws exteneded. Avails eyes widened and then it expressed pain as she screamed in agony.

"How do you like that!" hissed the vampire at her ears and a cruel laugh escaped her lips as the vampire claws dug deeper. Avails and the blonde bride were flying through the air, and Avails could see that the village was getting smaller by the minute. But she didn't really care. New fury burned in her eyes as she swung her fist at the laughing bride. A pained scream escaped from her, who didn't expected for Avails to act further.

"Bitch!" Avails hissed rather triumphantly. Avails attempted to swing another fist at the bride, but this time the bride was ready. With superhuman powers, the Bride angrily thrust Avails.

Avails went crashing down on the trees. Her hands grabbed for anything and before long she was grasping a branch of a tree. Hanging on one hand, Avails gave out a sigh of relief, although it was mixed with a hint of pain. She collapsed onto the ground, not caring if dirt and wet mud stuck to her clothes and skin. After all, she was already dirty in a way.

Giving herself a moment to inhale some air, Avails realized that the area had grown suddenly... quiet.  
Getting to her feet slowly, she looked around. Villagers were coming out of their hiding places, eyes round with confusion and caution. Avails caught sight of Anna and the stranger. She cocked her head in curiousity as she saw Anna and the man looking down at the well, weapons raised.

"Van Helsing..." the word echoed as the village darkened again.

A familiar swoosh of wings and screeches were heard as the bride exploded out of the well. The stranger was blown backward as the bride took hold of Anna's leg. Anna acted by quickly producing a knife out of her boots and swinging it at the creature's ankles, making her scream in agony, dropping Anna. But another bride, this time her hair colored in black, rushed forward, somehow saving Anna from falling.

Screams from the villagers once again erupted as Avails was pushed around. Sick of it, she rushed forward, pushing aside the aching pain in her body. She saw, to her advantage, the other stranger, a small monk looking man, scrambling through his items. She ran towards him and almost knocked him off balance. The stranger was, suprisingly enough, cute for a monk.

"You! Do you have a weapon?" Avails demanded and shook the man. Bewildered, the man blinked a few times before recovering and looking through his woolen bag of items. Avails could see that the man was curious, but it was no time for such thoughts. The sounds of metallic gears and arrows, along with cackles from the brides were heard in the distance.

The man grabbed for a bottle with a symbol of the cross on it and Avails snatched it, her eyes burning now fury as she looked up at the man.

"What the hell am I going to do with _this?"_ she growled and the man, eyes widening from curiousity to fear, stuttered. "It's Holy Water!"

"Great..." Avails hissed under her breath and pushed the man to the ground, leaving him there still wide-eyed. Uncorking the bottle, she focused towards Anna and the stranger. The stranger had managed to free Anna from the Dracula's dark haired bride. But the stranger was now having difficulty with another bride, the blonde one that had planted gashes on her.

A smile so sweet and dripping with vengeance appeared on her lips as she ran towards the blonde vampires direction. The handsome stranger's crossbow had dropped to the ground as the blonde vampiress screeched with delight.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Avails shouted and threw the bottle in her hand at the bride's direction. The bride shrieked in pain, her hands on her face as she backed off away from the man on the ground.  
The man looked up at her with suprise as her grin widened. She stood in front of him as she stretched a hand down to him. She could see the man was hesitating.

"Are you bloody going to accept it or not?" she hissed in irritation and this time the man got over it. He grabbed for her hand and he was heaved to his feet. But not before the bride recovered from her injury. Avails's eyes widened as the ruined features of the bride's face obtained its formal composture.

With supernatural powers the bride flashed and tackled right at Avails, grabbed her by her arm. Avails screamed and she gritted her teeth as the bride leaned back. Long fangs pushed its way through her gums as Avails's hand balled into fists.

"Die!" the vampire snarled and got ready to bite at Avails's neck, but not fast enough. Three arrows pierced into her stomach, and it was dripping with clear Holy Water. The blonde haired vampire screamed as she let go of Avails's almost immediately.

_Not again!_ Avails thought as she felt the sick feeling of herself falling. Falling, falling until...  
Strong hands caught her, saving her from the fall as she saw who it was. It was the stranger. Though he was gasping for breath, he had managed to catch her. Avails's lips curved into a smile.

"Thanks, handsome," Avails said and blowing a small kiss towards his face, the man, a bit startled, dropped her to the ground. Avails caught herself, and fell on her feet.

A agonized scream reminded them both that they had more things to think of. They looked up at the vampiress. Suprisingly enough, the blonde vampiress was stuck on the roof of a church. Slowly the characteristics of a white bat disappeared from the vampiress, dissolving away to reveal a beautifully dressed young woman. She was wearing a yellow dress, but her skin was decaying and turning to ashes with it. The last of the woman was blown by the wind, an anguished scream lingering in the air.

Somehow pity took over Avails's at the last remains of the vampire, but after the thoughts of what that whore had done to her, she couldn't care less.

A murmur of words were heard from her back as she saw the stranger do a motion of a cross. Then eyes locked and they were staring at each other for the very first time.

"Who are you?" the stanger finally said, cutting the silence. Avails opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a wail of screams from two of the other left brides. She saw the small forms of white bats flying away from the village.

"Why do you care?" Avails spoke, an amused smile on her lips as she heard footsteps, though muffled by the wet ground.

Before the stranger could answer, this time he was interrupted by the yells of the villagers. The other man, the one looking like a monk, walked over to his companion's side, giving back the wide-brimmed hat that had fallen in the fight.

"He killed a Bride! He killed Marishka!" a yell was heard from the villagers, and they raised their weapons, which consisted of axes, knives and pitchforks. Avails's raised an eyebrow, but her smile had faded, her lips twitching now with irritation. The villagers closed in around the strangers as Avails. Clearly they had displeased the crowd.

"Isn't that a good thing?" the short man said in confused tone.

A creepy looking man, wearing a top hat, approached to answer his question. "Vampires only kill what they need to survive, one or two people a month. Now they will kill for revenge!"

The villagers roared in agreement, raising their weapons higher.

"And what name, my good sir, do I put on your gravestone?"

A figure pushed through the crowd and it was all too familiar to miss. It was Anna as she stepped forward.  
"His name is Van Helsing."

The villagers immediately murmured to each other, eyes looking back at the man with glances of curiosity and almost... admiration. Avails looked a bit enviously at the stranger called Van Helsing.

"Your reputation precedes you..." Anna spoke. She was standing right in front of Van Helsing, who had got up on his feet, hoisting his crossbow on his shoulder.

"Next time, stay close. You're no use to me dead," Van Helsing replied back, replacing his wide-brimmed hat on the top of his hair. Avails could see Anna wasn't happy to hear this. But she brushed it off with a laugh.

"Well, I'll say this to you, you've got courage," Anna spoke and then she turned to the villagers. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years!"

From the look on Anna's eyes, Avails what she was about to say next.

"I think you earned yourself a drink, Mr. Van Helsing," Avails spoke, a sly grin on her face.

A/N: Well that's about it for Chapter Five! I hope all of you liked it and please review!


End file.
